


Stolen

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: The Call Of Adventure [9]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Real Events, Theft, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 20:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15781899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: She’d only put her wedding ring down for a moment while she washed her hands.





	Stolen

She’d only put her wedding ring down for a moment while she washed her hands. Yet that brat still found it appropriate to take it. Corantine strode after the child before grabbing the back of her collar. 

“Pardon me, but you seem to be under the impression that my wedding ring belongs to you.” 

The child’s mother turned and scowled, as the child began to wail. 

“’Ow dare ‘ouse! Me kid ‘ould never!” 

“How dare I?” Corantine snapped, “I am not the one who is depraved enough to teach their child that theft is acceptable! Why, my children would never ha-!” 

“w’o cares a’out ‘ourse kids ‘ouse stinkin’ thief!” 

Enraged, Corantine slapped the woman before grabbing the child’s wrist and attempting to pry the ring from the child’s hand. The child screamed and a guard finally took notice.

“What’s going on?” They asked, glancing between the two women and the child. 

“This brat stole my wedding ring!” Corantine cried, gesturing towards the child with her free hand. 

“She’s lyin’! The ring be’ongs to me kid!” 

“Give the ring here.” The guard ordered, holding out their hand. The child pouted as Coratine released her wrist, but eventually handed it over. The guard glanced between them, resisting the urge to roll their eyes. 

“I don’t get paid enough for this.” They murmured, before raising their voice so the others could hear, “Ma’am, you claim the ring belongs to your child?” 

“Yese.” 

“Then, presumably, it should fit your child fingers.” The guard stated, taking the child’s hand and attempting to slip the ring onto her chubby fingers. When that unsurprisingly failed, they turned to Corantine. 

“May I?”

“Please.” Corantine replied, holding out her hand. Her fingers were slightly wrinkled with age, but still slender and when the guard slipped the ring onto her finger, it fit perfectly. 

“Well, Ma’am, I think we can safely assume the ring is yours.” The guard said, ignoring the mother’s various objections. 

“Thank you, officer.” Corantine replied, bowing slightly. She was glad she had her ring back. After all, it was all she had left. 


End file.
